parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Species in Riley's Adventures
Mammals *Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) *Addax (Addax nasomaculatus) *African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) *African Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer caffer) *African Forest Elephant (Loxodonta cyclotis) *African Wild Dog (Lycaon pictus) *Alpaca (Lama pacos) **Huacaya Alpaca (Lama pacos) **Suri Alpaca (Lama pacos) *Alpine Ibex (Capra ibex) *American Bison (Bison bison) **Plains Bison (Bison bison bison) *American Black Bear (Ursus americanus) **Cinnamon Bear (Ursus americanus cinnamomum) **Glacier Bear (Ursus americanus emmonsii) **Kermode Bear (Ursus americanus kermodei) **Olympic Black Bear (Ursus americanus altifrontalis) *American Mastodon (Mammut americanum) *Andean Bear (Tremarctos ornatus) *Andean Porcupine (Coendou quichua) *Antilopine Kangaroo (Macropus antilopinus) *Arabian Oryx (Oryx leucoryx) *Arctic Fox (Vulpes lagopus) *Arctic Hare (Lepus arcticus) *Asian Elephant (Elephas maximus) **Bornean Pygmy Elephant (Elephas maximus borneensis) **Indian Elephant (Elephas maximus indicus) **Sri Lankan Elephant (Elephas maximus maximus) **Sumatran Elephant (Elephas maximus sumatranus) *Asiatic Black Bear (Ursus thibetanus) **Formosan Black Bear (Ursus thibetanus formosanus) **Himalayan Black Bear (Ursus thibetanus laniger) *Aurochs (Bos primigenius) *Aye-Aye (Daubentonia madagascariensis) *Azara's Agouti (Dasyprocta azarae) *Baird's Tapir (Tapirus bairdii) *Banded Mongoose (Mungos mungo) *Barbary Macaque (Macaca sylvanus) *Beisa Oryx (Oryx besia) *Beluga (Delphinapterus leucas) *Bighorn Sheep (Ovis canadensis) **Rocky Mountain Bighorn Sheep (Ovis canadensis canadensis) *Binturong (Arctictis binturong) *Black-Backed Jackal (Canis mesomelas) *Black-Footed Ferret (Mustela nigripes) *Black-Rumped Agouti (Dasyprocta prymnolopha) *Black-Tailed Jackrabbit (Lepus californicus) *Black Agouti (Dasyprocta fuliginosa) *Black and White Ruffed Lemur (Varecia variegata) *Blackbuck (Antilope cervicapra) *Black Capuchin (Sapajus nigritus) *Black Crested Gibbon (Nomascus concolor) *Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis) **Eastern Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis michaeli) **South Central Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis minor) **South Western Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis occidentalis) *Blue Whale (Balaenoptera musculus) *Blue Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus) *Bobcat (Lynx rufus) *Bongo Antelope (Tragelaphus eurycerus) **Lowland Bongo (Tragelaphus eurycerus eurycerus) **Mountain Bongo (Tragelaphus eurycerus isaaci) *Bonobo (Pan paniscus) *Bornean Orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus) *Bottlenose Dolphin (Tursiops) **Common Bottlenose Dolphin (Tursiops truncatus) *Bowhead Whale (Balaena mysticetus) *Brazilian Tapir (Tapirus terrestris) *Brown-Throated Sloth (Bradypus variegatus) *Brown Bear (Ursus arctos) **Gobi Bear (Ursus arctos gobiensis) **Grizzly Bear (Ursus arctos horriblis) **Himalayan Brown Bear (Ursus arctos isabellinus) **Kodiak Bear (Ursus arctos middendorffi) **Syrian Brown Bear (Ursus arctos syriacus) **Tibetan Blue Bear (Ursus arctos pruinosus) *Brown Rat (Rattus norvegicus) *Bush-Antlered Deer (Eucladoceros dicranios) *Bushbuck (Tragelaphus scriptus sylvaticus) *California Sea Lion (Zalophus californianus) *Cape Porcupine (Hystrix africaeaustralis) *Capybara (Hydrochoerus hydrochaeris) *Caracal (Caracal caracal) *Caribou (Rangifer tarandus) **Woodland Caribou (Rangifer tarandus caribou) *Central American Agouti (Dasyprocta punctata) *Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus) **Tanzanian Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus raineyii) *Clouded Leopard (Neofelis nebulosa) *Coiban Agouti (Dasyprocta coibae) *Common Brushtail Possum (Trichosurus vulpecula) *Common Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes) **Central Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes troglodytes) **Eastern Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes schweinfurthii) **Nigeria-Cameroon Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes ellioti) **Western Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes verus) *Common Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius) **Nile Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius amphibius) *Common Marmoset (Callithrix jacchus) *Common Ringtail Possum (Pseudocheirus peregrinus) *Common Sperm Whale (Physeter macrocephalus) *Common Squirrel Monkey (Saimiri sciureus) *Common Vampire Bat (Desmodus rotundus) *Common Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus) **Central African Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus massaicus) *Common Wombat (Vombatus ursinus) *Cougar (Puma concolor) **Costa Rican Cougar (Puma concolor costaricensis) **Eastern South American Cougar (Puma concolor anthonyi) **Florida Panther (Puma concolor coryi) **North American Cougar (Puma concolor couguar) **Southern South American Cougar (Puma concolor puma) *Dall's Sheep (Ovis dalli) *Diprotodon *Doedicurus *Domestic Bactrian Camel (Camelus bactrianus) *Domestic Cattle (Bos taurus) **Jersey Cattle (Bos taurus) *Dromedary (Camelus dromedarius) *Eastern Chipmunk (Tamias striatus) *Eastern Gorilla (Gorilla beringei) **Mountain Gorilla (Gorilla beringei beringei) *Eastern Grey Kangaroo (Macropus giganteus) *Eastern Grey Squirrel (Sciurus carolinensis) *Elk (Cervus canadensis) *Emperor Tamarin (Saguinus imperator) *Ethiopian Wolf (Canis simensis) *Eurasian Beaver (Castor fiber) *European Badger (Meles meles) *Eurasian Cave Lion (Panthera spelaea) *European Hedgehog (Erinaceus europaeus) *European Rabbit (Oryctolagus cuniculus) *False Killer Whale (Pseudorca crassidens) *Fennec Fox (Vulpes zerda) *Fossa (Cryptoprocta ferox) *Gelada (Theropithecus gelada) *Gemsbok (Oryx gazella) *Geoffroy's Spider Monkey (Ateles geoffroyi) *Gerenuk (Litocranius walleri) *Giant Anteater (Myrmecophaga tridactyla) *Giant Eland (Taurotragus derbianus) *Giant Panda (Ailuropoda melanoleuca) *Gigantopithecus *Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis) **Angolan Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis angolensis) **Kordofan Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis antiquorum) **Masai Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis tippelskirchi) **Nubian Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardis camelopardis) **Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis reticulata) **Rhodesian Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardis thornicrofti) **Rothschild's Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis rothschildi) **South African Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis giraffa) **West African Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis peralta) *Golden Lion Tamarin (Leontopithecus rosalia) *Greater Kudu (Tragelaphus strepsiceros) *Grévy's Zebra (Equus grevyi) *Grey-Headed Flying Fox (Pteropus poliocephalus) *Grey Langur (Semnopithecus) **Southern Plains Gray Langur (Semnopithecus dussumieri) *Grey Wolf (Canis lupus) **Arctic Wolf (Canis lupus arctos) **Dingo (Canis lupus dingo) **Eastern Wolf (Canis lupus lycaon) **Indian Wolf (Canis lupus pallipes) **Mexican Wolf (Canis lupus baileyi) **Northwestern Wolf (Canis lupus occidentalis) *Ground Pangolin (Smutsia temminckii) *Guanaco (Lama guanicoe) *Hamadryas Baboon (Papio hamadryas) *Harbor Porpoise (Phocoena phocoena) *Harp Seal (Pagophilus groenlandicus) *Himalayan Tahr (Hemitragus jemlahicus) *Hoffmann's Two-Toed Sloth (Choloepus hoffmanni) *Honey Badger (Mellivora capensis) **Cape Honey Badger (Mellivora capensis capensis) *Horsfield's Tarsier (Cephalopachus bancanus) *House Mouse (Mus musculus) *Humpback Whale (Megaptera novaeangliae) *Iberian Lynx (Lynx pardinus) *Impala (Aepyceros melampus) *Indian Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis) *Jaguar (Panthera onca) **Amazon Jaguar (Panthera onca onca) **Brazilian Jaguar (Panthera onca onca) **Central American Jaguar (Panthera onca centralis) **Goldman's Jaguar (Panthera onca goldmani) **Mexican Jaguar (Panthera onca hernandesii) **Paraguay Jaguar (Panthera onca paraguensis) **Parana Jaguar (Panthera onca palustris) **Peruvian Jaguar (Panthera onca peruviana) *Japanese Macaque (Macaca fuscata) *Japanese Serow (Capricornis crispus) *Javan Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros sondaicus) *Kirk's Dik-Dik (Madoqua kirkii) *Koala (Phascolarctos cinereus) **New South Wales Koala (Phascolarctos cinereus cinereus) **Queensland Koala (Phascolarctos cinereus adustus) **Victorian Koala (Phascolarctos cinereus victor) *Leopard (Panthera pardus) **African Black Leopard (Panthera pardus pardus) **African Leopard (Panthera pardus pardus) **Asiatic Black Leopard (Panthera pardus fusca) **Indian Leopard (Panthera pardus fusca) *Lion (Panthera leo) **Asiatic Lion (Panthera leo persica) **Barbary Lion (Panthera leo leo) **Congo Lion (Panthera leo azandica) **Masai Lion (Panthera leo nubica) **Transvaal Lion (Panthera leo krugeri) **West African Lion (Panthera leo senegalensis) *Linnaeus's Two-Toed Sloth (Choloepus didactylus) *Little Brown Bat (Myotis lucifugus) *Llama (Lama glama) *Long-Tailed Chinchilla (Chinchilla lanigera) *Macrauchenia *Malayan Tapir (Tapirus indicus) *Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) *Maned Sloth (Bradypus torquatus) *Mantled Guereza (Colobus guereza) *Markhor (Capra falconeri) *Mearns' Coyote (Canis latrans mearnsi) *Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) *Megatherium **Megatherium americanum *Metridiochoerus *Mexican Agouti (Dasyprocta mexicana) *Moose (Alces alces) **Eastern Moose (Alces alces americana) *Mountain Coati (Nasuella olivacea) *Mountain Goat (Oreamnos americanus) *Mountain Tapir (Tapirus pinchaque) *Muskox (Ovibos moschatus) *Mustang (Equus caballus) *Naked Mole Rat (Heterocephalus glaber) *Narwhal (Monodon monoceros) *Nine-Banded Armadillo (Dasypus novemcinctus) *North American Beaver (Castor canadensis) *North American Raccoon (Procyon lotor) *Northern Hairy-Nosed Wombat (Lasiorhinus krefftii) *Northern Tamandua (Tamandua mexicana) *North Sulawesi Babirusa (Babyrousa celebensis) *Numbat (Myrmecobius fasciatus) *Nyala (Tragelaphus angasii) **Lowland Nyala (Tragelaphus angasii) *Ocelot (Leopardus pardalis) *Okapi (Okapia johnstoni) *Olive Baboon (Papio anubis) *Orinoco Agouti (Dasyprocta guamara) *Orca (Orcinus orca) *Pale-Throated Sloth (Bradypus tridactylus) *Plains Viscacha (Lagostomus maximus) *Plains Zebra (Equus quagga) **Grant's Zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) *Platypus (Ornithorhynchus anatinus) *Polar Bear (Ursus maritimus) *Przewalski's Horse (Equus przewalskii) *Proboscis Monkey (Nasalis larvatus) *Pronghorn (Antilocapra americana) *Pygmy Hippopotamus (Choeropsis liberiensis) *Pygmy Marmoset (Cebuella pygmaea) *Quagga (Equus quagga quagga) *Red-Rumped Agouti (Dasyprocta leporina) *Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes) **American Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes fulvus) *Red Kangaroo (Macropus rufus) *Red Lemur (Eulemur rufus) *Red Panda (Ailurus fulgens) *Red Ruffed Lemur (Varecia rubra) *Ring-Tailed Coati (Nasua nasua) *Ring-Tailed Lemur (Lemur catta) *Roan Antelope (Hippotragus equinus) *Roe Deer (Capreolus capreolus) *Ruatan Island Agouti (Dasyprocta ruatanica) *Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger) *Sea Otter (Enhydra lutris) *Senegal Bushbaby (Galago senegalensis) *Serval (Leptailurus serval) *Scimitar-Horned Oryx (Oryx dammah) *Screaming Hairy Armadillo (Chaetophractus vellerosus) *Short-Beaked Echidna (Tachyglossus aculeatus) *Short-Faced Bear (Arctodus simus) *Short-Finned Pilot Whale (Globicephala macrorhynchus) *Sivatherium *Sloth Bear (Melursus ursinus) **Indian Sloth Bear (Melursus ursinus ursinus) *Slow Loris (Nycticebus coucang) *Smilodon **Smilodon fatalis **Smilodon populator *Snow Leopard (Panthera uncia) *Southern Hairy-Nosed Wombat (Lasiorhinus latifrons) *Southern Tamandua (Tamandua tetradactyla) *Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) *Springbok (Antidorcas marsupialis) *Straw-Coloured Fruit Bat (Eidolon helvum) *Stoat (Mustela erminea) *Striped Skunk (Mephitis mephitis) *Sugar Glider (Petaurus breviceps) *Sumatran Orangutan (Pongo abelii) *Sumatran Rhinoceros (Dicerorhinus sumatrensis) *Sun Bear (Helarctos malayanus) *Sunda Pangolin (Manis javanica) *Takin (Budorcas taxicolor) **Golden Takin (Budorcas taxicolor bedfordi) *Tasmanian Devil (Sarcophilus harrisii) *Tiger (Panthera tigris) **Amur Tiger (Panthera tigris altaica) **Bengal Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) **Indochinese Tiger (Panthera tigris corbetti) **Malayan Tiger (Panthera tigris jacksoni) **South China Tiger (Panthera tigris amoyensis) **Sumatran Tiger (Panthera tigris sumatrae) *Tiger Quoll (Dasyurus maculatus) *Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii) *Thylacine (Thylacine cynocephalus) *Titanotylopus (Titanotylopus spatulus) *Topi (Damaliscus korrigum) *Tufted Capuchin (Sapajus apella) *Walrus (Odobenus rosmarus) **Pacific Walrus (Odobenus rosmarus divergens) *Warrah (Dusicyon australis) *Vervet Monkey (Chlorocebus pygerythrus) *Western Gorilla (Gorilla gorilla) **Western Lowland Gorilla (Gorilla gorilla gorilla) *Western Grey Kangaroo (Macropus fuliginosus) *Western Long-Beaked Echidna (Zaglossus bruijni) *West Indian Manatee (Trichechus manatus) *White-Headed Capuchin (Cebus imitator) *White-Handed Gibbon (Hylobates lar) *White Rhinoceros (Ceratotherium simum) **Northern White Rhinoceros (Ceratotherium simum cottoni) **Southern White Rhinoceros (Ceratotherium simum simum) *White-Tailed Deer (Odocoileus virginianus) *White-Tailed Mongoose (Ichneumia albicauda) *Wild Boar (Sus scrofa) *Wild Water Buffalo (Bubalus arnee) *Wild Yak (Bos mutus) *Virginia Opossum (Didelphia virginiana) *Wolverine (Gulo gulo) *Woolly Mammoth (Mammuthus primigenius) *Woolly Rhinoceros (Coelodonta antiquitatis) *Yellow-Breasted Capuchin (Sapajus xanthosternos) Birds *Abyssinian Ground Hornbill (Bucorvus abyssinicus) *Adélie Penguin (Pygoscelis adeliae) *African Grey Parrot (Psittacus erithacus) *African Harrier Hawk (Polyboroides typus) *African Spoonbill (Platalea alba) *American Crow (Corvus brachyrynchos) *American Flamingo (Phoenicopterus ruber) *American Robin (Turdus migratorius) *American White Pelican (Pelecanus erythrorhynchos) *Andean Condor (Vultur gryphus) *Andean Flamingo (Phoenicoparrus andinus) *Australian Brushturkey (Alectura lathami) *Australian Masked Owl (Tyto novaehollandiae) *Australian Pelican (Pelecanus conspicillatus) *Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus) *Barn Owl (Tyto alba) *Black-Necked Stork (Ephippiorhynchus asiaticus) *Black Falcon (Falco subniger) *Blue Jay (Cyanocitta cristata) *Blue-Banded Kingfisher (Alcedo euryzona) *Blue-Footed Booby (Sula nebouxii) *Blue-Throated Macaw (Ara glaucogularis) *Blue and Gold Macaw (Ara ararauna) *Bohemian Waxwing (Bombycilla garrulus) *Brown Falcon (Falco berigora) *Brown Pelican (Pelecanus occidentalis) *California Quail (Callipepla californica) *Canada Goose (Branta canadensis) *Chinstrap Penguin (Pygoscelis antarcticus) *Common Cactus Finch (Geospiza scandens) *Common Crane (Grus grus) *Common Raven (Corvus corax) *Dalmatian Pelican (Pelecanus crispus) *Dark-Winged Trumpeter (Psophia viridis) *Dodo (Raphus cucullatus) *Elf Owl (Micrathene whitneyi) *Emperor Penguin (Aptenodytes forsteri) *Emu (Dromaius novaehollandiae) *Galah (Eolophus roseicapilla) *Gang-Gang Cockatoo (Callocephalon fimbriatum) *Golden Eagle (Aquila chrysaetos) *Great Crested Grebe (Podiceps cristatus) *Greater Adjutant (Leptoptilos dubius) *Greater Bird-of-Paradise (Paradisaea apoda) *Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) *Greater Sooty Owl (Tyto tenebricosa) *Great Green Macaw (Ara ambiguus) *Great Horned Owl (Bubo virginianus) *Great Indian Hornbill (Buceros bicornis) *Great White Pelican (Pelecanus onocrotalus) *Green Peafowl (Pavo muticus) *Grey-Winged Trumpeter (Psophia crepitans) *Grey Crowned Crane (Balearica regulorum) *Grey Falcon (Falco hypoleucos) *Hamerkop (Scopus umbretta) *Harpy Eagle (Harpia harpyja) *Helmeted Guineafowl (Numida meleagris) *Hoatzin (Opisthocomus hoazin) *Hyacinth Macaw (Anodorhynchus hyacinthinus) *Indian Peafowl (Pavo cristatus) *Keel-Billed Toucan (Ramphastos sulfuratus) *Kelp Gull (Larus dominicanus) *King of Saxony Bird-of-Paradise (Pteridophora alberti) *King Quail (Synoicus chinensis) *Laughing Kookaburra (Dacelo novaeguineae) *Lesser Flamingo (Phoeniconaias minor) *Lesser Sooty Owl (Tyto multipunctata) *Macaroni Penguin (Eudyptes chrysolophus) *Magellanic Penguin (Spheniscus magellanicus) *Mallard (Anas platyrhynchos) *Magnificent Riflebird (Ptiloris magnificus) *Magpie Goose (Anseranas semipalmata) *Marabou Stork (Leptoptilos crumeniferus) *Military Macaw (Ara militaris) *Montezuma Oropendola (Psarocolius montezuma) *Mute Swan (Cygnus olor) *Northern Cardinal (Cardinalis cardinalis) *Ostrich (Struthio camelus) **Masai Ostrich (Struthio camelus massaicus) **Southern Ostrich (Struthio camelus australis) *Painted Stork (Mycteria leucocephala) *Palm Cockatoo (Probosciger aterrimus) *Peregrine Falcon (Falco peregrinus) *Pileated Woodpecker (Dryocopus pileatus) *Pink-Backed Pelican (Pelecanus rufescens) *Rainbow Lorikeet (Trichoglossus moluccanus) *Red-Crowned Crane (Grus japonensis) *Red-Tailed Hawk (Buteo jamaicensis) *Red-Throated Loon (Gavia stellata) *Red-Winged Blackbird (Agelaius phoeniceus) *Red Junglefowl (Gallus gallus) *Resplendent Quetzal (Pharomachrus mocinno) *Ring-Necked Pheasant (Phasianus colchicus) *Ruby-Throated Hummingbird (Archilochus colubris) *Sacred Ibis (Threskiornis aethiopicus) *Saddle-Billed Stork (Ephippiorhynchus senegalensis) *Saffron Toucanet (Pteroglossus bailloni) *Sarus Crane (Grus antigone) *Scarlet Macaw (Ara macao) *Secretary Bird (Sagittarius serpentarius) *Shoebill (Balaeniceps rex) *Snowy Owl (Bubo scandiacus) *Southern Cassowary (Casuarius casuarius) *Southern Rockhopper Penguin (Eudyptes moseleyi) *Sulphur-Crested Cockatoo (Cacatua galerita) *Swallow-Tailed Gull (Creagrus furcatus) *Toco Toucan (Ramphastos toco) *Tufted Puffin (Fratercula cirrhata) *Turkey Vulture (Cathartes aura) *Violet-Bellied Hummingbird (Juliamyia julie) *Violet Sabrewing (Campylopterus hemileucurus) *Vogelkop Bowerbird (Amblyornis inornata) *Wandering Albatross (Diomedea exulans) *White Stork (Ciconia ciconia) *Wild Turkey (Meleagris gallopavo) *Wilson's Bird of Paradise (Diphyllodes respublica) *Wood Duck (Aix sponsa) *Yellow-Tailed Black Cockatoo (Calyptorhynchus funereus) Reptiles *African Spurred Tortoise (Centrochelys sulcata) *Alligator Snapping Turtle (Macrochelys temminckii) *American Alligator (Alligator mississippiensis) *Amethystine Python (Morelia amethistina) *Argus Monitor (Varanus panoptes) *Banded Krait (Bungarus fasciatus) *Black-Headed Monitor (Varanus tristis) *Black-Necked Spitting Cobra (Naja nigricollis) *Black Caiman (Melanosuchus niger) *Boa Constrictor (Boa constrictor) *Box Turtle (Terrapene carolina carolina) *Broad-Snouted Caiman (Caiman latirostris) *Burmese Python (Python bivittatus) *Cape Cobra (Naja nivea) *Chochoan Bushmaster (Lachesis achrocorda) *Crocodile Monitor (Varanus salvadorii) *Desert Tortoise (Gopherus agassizii) *Egyptian Cobra (Naja haje) *Elephant Trunk Snake (Acrochordus javanicus) *Emerald Tree Boa (Corallus caninus) *European Adder (Vipera berus) *False Water Cobra (Hydrodynastes gigas) *Freshwater Crocodile (Crocodylus johnstoni) *Frilled Lizard (Chlamydosaurus kingii) *Galápagos Tortoise (Chelonoidis nigra) *Gila Monster (Heloderma suspectum) *Green Anaconda (Eunectes murinus) *Green Iguana (Iguana iguana) *Green Sea Turtle (Chelonia mydas) *Green Tree Python (Morelia viridis) *Indian Cobra (Naja naja) *Indian Python (Python molurus) *King Cobra (Ophiophagus hannah) *Komodo Dragon (Varanus komodoensis) *Leatherback Sea Turtle (Dermochelys coriacea) *Lesser Antillean Iguana (Iguana delicatissima) *Marine Iguana (Amblyrhynchus cristatus) *Meller's Chameleon (Trioceros melleri) *Mugger Crocodile (Crocodylus palustris) *Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus) *Nile Monitor (Varanus niloticus) *Panther Chameleon (Furcifer pardalis) *Perentie (Varanus giganteus) *Red-Bellied Black Snake (Pseudechis porphyriacus) *Red-Footed Tortoise (Chelonoidis carbonaria) *Reticulated Python (Python reticulatus) *Rosenberg's Monitor (Varanus rosenbergi) *Saltwater Crocodile (Crocodylus porosus) *Sand Goanna (Varanus gouldii) *Smooth-Fronted Caiman (Paleosuchus trigonatus) *Southern Coral Snake (Micrurus frontalis) *Spectacled Caiman (Caiman crocodilius) *Tokay Gecko (Gekko gecko) *Veiled Chameleon (Chamaeleo calyptratus) *Western Diamondback Rattlesnake (Crotalus atrox) *White-Throated Monitor (Varanus albigularis albigularis) *Yacare Caiman (Caiman yacare) *Yellow-Footed Tortoise (Chelonoidis denticulata) *Yellow Anaconda (Eunectes notaeus) Amphibians *African Bullfrog (Pyxiecephalus adspersus) *Cane Toad (Rhinella marina) *Chinese Giant Salamander (Andrias davidianus) *Common Frog (Rana temporaria) *Northern Leopard Frog (Lithobates pipiens) *Red-Eyed Tree Frog (Agalychnis callidryas) *Strawberry Poison Frog (Oophaga pumilio) Insects *Centaurus Beetle (Augosoma centaurus) *Leafcutter Ant (Atta cephalotes) *Monarch Butterfly (Danaus plexippus) *Western Honeybee (Apis mellifera) Fish *Atlantic Bluefin Tuna (Thunnus thynnus) *Atlantic Blue Marlin (Makaira nigricans) *Banded Archerfish (Toxotes jaculatrix) *Blacktip Reef Shark (Carcharhinus melanopterus) *Common Sawfish (Pristis pristis) *Giant Manta Ray (Manta birostris) *Giant Mudskipper (Periophthalmodon schlosseri) *Goblin Shark (Mitsukurina owstoni) *Great Barracuda (Sphyraena barracuda) *Great Hammerhead (Sphyrna mokarran) *Great White Shark (Carcharodon carcharias) *Green Moray (Gymnothorax funebris) *Humpback Anglerfish (Melanocetus johnsonii) *Northern Pike (Esox lucius) *Ocean Sunfish (Mola mola) *Ocellaris Clownfish (Amphiprion ocellaris) *Red-Bellied Piranha (Pygocentrus nattereri) *Reef Manta Ray (Manta alfredi) *Scalloped Hammerhead (Sphyrna lewini) *Shortfin Mako (Isurus oxyrinchus) *Sockeye Salmon (Oncorhynchus nerka) *Spotted Eagle Ray (Aetobatus narinari) *Tiger Shark (Galeocerdo cuvier) *Whale Shark (Rhincodon typus) Cephalopods *Flapjack Octopus (Opisthoteuthis californiana) *Giant Squid (Architeuthis dux) *Humboldt Squid (Dosidicus gigas) Jellyfish *Atlantic Sea Nettle (Chrysaora quinquecirrha) *Lion's Mane Jellyfish (Cyanea capillata) Malacostracans *Christmas Island Red Crab (Gecarcoidea natalis) *Edible Crab (Cancer pagurus) *Sally Lightfoot Crab (Grapsus grapsus) Starfish *Common Starfish (Asterias rubens) Dinosaurs *Achelousaurus *Allosaurus *Ankylosaurus *Apatosaurus *Carnotaurus *Camptosaurus *Caudipteryx *Coelophysis *Corythosaurus *Deinonychus *Deinosuchus *Dimetrodon *Gallimimus *Herrerasaurus *Iguanodon *Kentrosaurus *Lambeosaurus *Ouranosaurus *Pachycephalosaurus *Pachyrhinosaurus *Parasaurolophus *Plateosaurus *Plesiosaurus *Protarchaeopteryx *Pteranodon *Quetzalcoatlus *Shantungosaurus *Spinosaurus *Stegosaurus *Stokesosaurus *Styracosaurus *Triceratops *Tyrannosaurus *Utahraptor *Velociraptor *Yutyrannus Mythical Creatures *Bigfoot *European Dragon *Loch Ness Monster *Unicorn *Yeti Gallery Rileys_Adventures_Northern_Leopard_Frog.jpg|Northern Leopard Frog Rileys_Adventures_African_Bullfrog.jpg|African Bullfrog Chester Zoo Hornbill.png|Great Indian Hornbill KMH 5403 thumb2.jpg|Blue-Banded Kingfisher SftB Pelicans.jpg|Great White Pelican Pelican (Wild Kratts).png|Brown Pelican American White Pelican.jpg|American White Pelican Pink-backed-pelican-620x320.jpg|Pink-Backed Pelican DatK Pelican.png|Australian Pelican Pelican, Dalmatian.jpg|Dalmatian Pelican Macaw, Blue and Gold.jpg|Blue and Gold Macaw Scarlet Macaw.jpg|Scarlet Macaw Macaw, Military.jpg|Military Macaw 1280px-Ara ambigua.jpg|Great Green Macaw Toledo Zoo Macaw.png|Blue-Throated Macaw Rileys_Adventures_American_Crow.jpg|American Crow Rileys_Adventures_Tufted_Puffin.jpg|Tufted Puffin Rileys_Adventures_Great_Horned_Owl.jpg|Great Horned Owl Rileys_Adventures_Indian_Peafowl.jpg|Indian Peafowl IMG 9716.PNG|Green Peafowl Rileys_Adventures_Ring-Necked_Pheasant.jpg|Ring-Necked Pheasant Junglefowl.jpg|Red Junglefowl Rileys_Adventures_Bald_Eagle.jpg|Bald Eagle Rileys_Adventures_Rüppell's_Vulture.jpg|Rüppell's Vulture Rileys_Adventures_Southern_Ostrich.jpg|Southern Ostrich Rileys_Adventures_Masai_Ostrich.jpg|Masai Ostrich Rileys_Adventures_Eurasian_Blue_Tit.jpg|Eurasian Blue Tit Rileys_Adventures_Toco_Toucan.jpg|Toco Toucan Rileys_Adventures_Keel-Billed_Toucan.jpg|Keel-Billed Toucan Pair-of-common-cranes-displaying.jpg|Common Crane Rileys_Adventures_Grey_Crowned_Crane.jpg|Grey Crowned Crane Rileys_Adventures_Rainbow_Lorikeet.jpg|Rainbow Lorikeet Rileys_Adventures_Violet_Sabrewing.jpg|Violet Sabrewing Rileys_Adventures_Greater_Flamingo.jpg|Greater Flamingo Rileys_Adventures_Emperor_Penguin.jpg|Emperor Penguin Rileys_Adventures_Bohemian_Waxwing.jpg|Bohemian Waxwing Rileys_Adventures_Macaroni_Penguin.jpg|Macaroni Penguin Rileys_Adventures_Australian_Brushturkey.jpg|Australian Brushturkey Rileys_Adventures_Chinstrap_Penguin.jpg|Chinstrap Penguin Rileys_Adventures_Marabou_Stork.jpg|Marabou Stork Black-necked-stork-pair-male-on-left.jpg|Black-Necked Stork Dallas Zoo Stork2.png|Saddle-Billed Stork P01gfxyh.jpg|Vogelkop Bowerbird Rileys_Adventures_California_Quail.jpg|California Quail S6E24.099 Double-Wattled Cassowary.png|Southern Cassowary Batw 048 bird.png|Common Cactus Finch Kirikou-disneyscreencaps.com-5655.jpg|Abyssinian Ground Hornbill Secretary Bird (Wild Kratts).png|Secretary Bird Cardinal, Northern.jpg|Northern Cardinal Ibis in hugo lek och lar 5 savannens hjaltar.png|Sacred Ibis Rileys_Adventures_Western_Honey_Bee.jpg|Western Honeybee Rileys_Adventures_Centaurus_Beetle.jpg|Centaurus Beetle Leaf-cutter-ant 604 600x450.jpg|Leafcutter Ant Rileys_Adventures_Polar_Bear.jpg|Polar Bear Rileys_Adventures_American_Black_Bear.jpg|American Black Bear Rileys_Adventures_Grizzly_Bear.jpg|Grizzly Bear Rileys_Adventures_Glacier_Bear.jpg|Glacier Bear Rileys_Adventures_Black-Backed_Jackal.jpg|Black-Backed Jackal Rileys_Adventures_Amazon_Jaguar.jpg|Amazon Jaguar Rileys_Adventures_Brazilian_Jaguar.jpg|Brazilian Jaguar Rileys_Adventures_Peruvian_Jaguar.jpg|Peruvian Jaguar Rileys_Adventures_Mexican_Jaguar.jpg|Mexican Jaguar Rileys_Adventures_Parana_Jaguar.jpg|Parana Jaguar Rileys_Adventures_Central_American_Jaguar.jpg|Central American Jaguar Rileys_Adventures_Goldman's_Jaguar.jpg|Goldman's Jaguar Rileys_Adventures_Paraguay_Jaguar.jpg|Paraguay Jaguar Rileys_Adventures_Cape_Porcupine.jpg|Cape Porcupine Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-471.jpg|Indian Wolf Fennec Fox.jpg|Fennec Fox Rileys_Adventures_American_Red_Fox.jpg|American Red Fox Wolverine (Balto II).jpg|Wolverine Rileys_Adventures_African_Leopard.jpg|African Leopard Rileys_Adventures_African_Black_Leopard.jpg|African Black Leopard Rileys_Adventures_Indian_Leopard.jpg|Indian Leopard Rileys_Adventures_Asiatic_Black_Leopard.jpg|Asiatic Black Leopard Rileys_Adventures_Barbary_Lion.jpg|Barbary Lion Rileys_Adventures_Asiatic_Lion.jpg|Asiatic Lion Rileys_Adventures_West_African_Lion.jpg|West African Lion Rileys_Adventures_Masai_Lion.jpg|Masai Lion Rileys_Adventures_Congo_Lion.jpg|Congo Lion Rileys_Adventures_Transvaal_Lion.jpg|Transvaal Lion Rileys_Adventures_Bengal_Tiger.jpg|Bengal Tiger Rileys_Adventures_Amur_Tiger.jpg|Amur Tiger Rileys_Adventures_Tanzanian_Cheetah.jpg|Tanzanian Cheetah Rileys_Adventures_North_American_Cougar.jpg|North American Cougar Rileys_Adventures_Florida_Panther.jpg|Florida Panther Rileys_Adventures_Smilodon_Populator.jpg|Smilodon Populator Rileys_Adventures_Clouded_Leopard.jpg|Clouded Leopard Rileys_Adventures_Giant_Panda.jpg|Giant Panda Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-1401.jpg|European Rabbit Rileys_Adventures_Eastern_Moose.jpg|Eastern Moose Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-3148.jpg|White-Tailed Deer Rileys_Adventures_Tasmanian_Devil.jpg|Tasmanian Devil Rileys_Adventures_Nine-Banded_Armadillo.jpg|Nine-Banded Armadillo Rileys_Adventures_Domestic_Bactrian_Camel.jpg|Domestic Bactrian Camel Kangaroo-jack2-disneyscreencaps.com-8171.jpg|Dromedary Rileys_Adventures_Jersey_Cattle.jpg|Jersey Cattle Rileys_Adventures_Sri_Lankan_Elephant.jpg|Sri Lankan Elephant Rileys_Adventures_Indian_Elephant.jpg|Indian Elephant Rileys_Adventures_Bornean_Pygmy_Elephant.jpg|Bornean Pygmy Elephant Rileys_Adventures_Nile_Hippopotamus.jpg|Nile Hippopotamus Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3820.jpg|Virginia Opossum Sheep, Dall's (Brother Bear 2).jpg|Dall Sheep Rileys_Adventures_Grant's_Zebra.jpg|Grant's Zebra Rileys_Adventures_South_African_Giraffe.jpg|South African Giraffe Rileys_Adventures_Reticulated_Giraffe.jpg|Reticulated Giraffe Tapir, Malayan.jpg|Malayan Tapir Tapir, Baird's.jpg|Baird's Tapir Rileys_Adventures_Aardvark.jpg|Aardvark Rileys_Adventures_Red_Kangaroo.jpg|Red Kangaroo Fruit bat oregon zoo.jpg|Straw-Coloured Fruit Bat Rileys_Adventures_Barbary_Macaque.jpg|Barbary Macaque Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-6727.png|Llama G,D,G! Guanaco.jpeg|Guanaco Rileys_Adventures_North_Sulawesi_Babirusa.jpg|North Sulawesi Babirusa Rileys_Adventures_Blue_Wildebeest.jpg|Blue Wildebeest Muskox (Brother Bear).jpg|Muskox Rileys_Adventures_Gemsbok.jpg|Gemsbok Scimitar horned oryx walking.jpg|Scimitar-Horned Oryx Rileys_Adventures_Beisa_Oryx.jpg|Beisa Oryx Monkeys (The Jungle Book).jpg|Southern Plains Gray Langur Binturong TLG.png|Binturong Mandrillius sphinx.jpg|Mandrill Rileys_Adventures_African_Bush_Elephant.jpg|African Bush Elephant Rileys_Adventures_African_Forest_Elephant.jpg|African Forest Elephant Rileys_Adventures_Central_African_Warthog.jpg|Central African Warthog Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1961.jpg|Olive Baboon Buffalo, Water (Mulan).png|Wild Water Buffalo Ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-9072.jpg|Woolly Mammoth Bat, Little Brown (Fantasia 2000).jpg|Little Brown Bat Rileys_Adventures_Himalayan_Tahr.jpg|Himalayan Tahr Rileys_Adventures_Roan_Antelope.jpg|Roan Antelope Rileys_Adventures_Sable_Antelope.jpg|Sable Antelope Rileys_Adventures_Pygmy_Hippopotamus.jpg|Pygmy Hippopotamus Rileys_Adventures_Common_Bottlenose_Dolphin.jpg|Common Bottlenose Dolphin Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7373.jpg|Thomson's Gazelle Rileys_Adventures_Vervet_Monkey.jpg|Vervet Monkey Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3576.jpg|Topi Rileys_Adventures_Giant_Anteater.jpg|Giant Anteater Rileys_Adventures_Brown-Throated_Sloth.jpg|Brown-Throated Sloth Rileys_Adventures_Bornean_Orangutan.jpg|Bornean Orangutan Sumatran Orangutan 8.6.2012 What WWF Is Doing XL 257637.jpg|Sumatran Orangutan Chimpanzee TLG.png|Eastern Chimpanzee Rileys_Adventures_Common_Vampire_Bat.jpg|Common Vampire Bat Rileys_Adventures_Western_Lowland_Gorilla.jpg|Western Lowland Gorilla Normal TLG S1 E22 0513.jpg|Mountain Gorilla Ca-sea-lion 485 600x450.jpg|California Sea Lion Marmoset.jpg|Common Marmoset Rileys_Adventures_Queensland_Koala.jpg|Queensland Koala Rileys_Adventures_Red_Panda.jpg|Red Panda Stanley Skunks.png|Striped Skunk Rileys_Adventures_Meerkat.jpg|Meerkat Rileys_Adventures_Indian_Rhinoceros.jpg|Indian Rhinoceros Rileys_Adventures_Javan_Rhinoceros.jpg|Javan Rhinoceros Rileys_Adventures_South_Western_Black_Rhinoceros.jpg|South Western Black Rhinoceros Rileys_Adventures_South_Central_Black_Rhinoceros.jpg|South Central Black Rhinoceros Rileys_Adventures_Eastern_Black_Rhinoceros.jpg|Eastern Black Rhinoceros Rileys_Adventures_Southern_White_Rhinoceros.jpg|Southern White Rhinoceros Rileys_Adventures_Humpback_Whale.jpg|Humpback Whale Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6321.jpg|White-Handed Gibbon Rileys_Adventures_Short-Beaked_Echidna.jpg|Short-Beaked Echidna Long-beaked-echidna-Zaglossus-bruijnii-walking-over-pebbles.jpg|Western Long-Beaked Echidna PronghornAntelope.jpeg.png|Pronghorn MSB Tortoise.png|Desert Tortoise GDG Giant Tortoise.png|Galápagos Tortoise Rileys_Adventures_Nile_Crocodile.jpg|Nile Crocodile Rileys_Adventures_Saltwater_Crocodile.jpg|Saltwater Crocodile Rileys_Adventures_Mugger_Crocodile.jpg|Mugger Crocodile Rileys_Adventures_Freshwater_Crocodile.jpg|Freshwater Crocodile Rileys_Adventures_Black_Caiman.jpg|Black Caiman Rileys_Adventures_American_Alligator.jpg|American Alligator Rileys_Adventures_Western_Diamondback_Rattlesnake.jpg|Western Diamondback Rattlesnake Rileys_Adventures_European_Adder.jpg|European Adder Rileys_Adventures_Box_Turtle.jpg|Box Turtle Ss167.png|Crocodile Monitor Kenge2.png|White-Throated Monitor Perentie-on-sand.jpg|Perentie Komodo Dragon TLG.png|Komodo Dragon Rileys_Adventures_Indian_Python.jpg|Indian Python Fantasia 2000 Python.png|Burmese Python Batw 021 large snake.png|Green Anaconda Hugo jungle island follow the monkey snake.png|Green Tree Python Veiled Chameleon (Wild Kratts).png|Veiled Chameleon Cobra and Fred.png|Cape Cobra Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-16.jpg|Egyptian Cobra Wild Kratts Indian Cobra.png|Indian Cobra StrangeCobra.png|Black-Necked Spitting Cobra Snake ty-the-tasmanian-tiger.png|Banded Krait Lizard, Frilled (Kangaroo Jack).jpg|Frilled Lizard Rileys_Adventures_Red-Bellied_Black_Snake.jpg|Red-Bellied Black Snake Meller-chameleon 628 600x450.jpg|Meller's Chameleon Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-2702.jpg|Panther Chameleon Wild Kratts King Cobra.png|King Cobra IMG 1804.PNG|Humboldt Squid Rileys_Adventures_Flapjack_Octopus.jpg|Flapjack Octopus Sammy-adventures-disneyscreencaps.com-1708.jpg|Edible Crab Christmas-Island-red-crab-feeding-on-forest-vegetation.jpg|Christmas Island Red Crab Peaches the Sea Star.gif|Common Starfish Rileys_Adventures_Corythosaurus.jpg|Corythosaurus Shantungosaurus-v4.jpg|Shantungosaurus JWE Ouranosaurus.png|Ouranosaurus JWE Allosaurus.png|Allosaurus JWE Stegosaurus.png|Stegosaurus JWE Kentrosaurus.png|Kentrosaurus JWE Triceratops.png|Triceratops Rileys_Adventures_Styracosaurus.jpg|Styracosaurus March of the Dinosaurs Pachyrhinosaurus.png|Pachyrhinosaurus Achelousaurus-horneri-a-prehistoric-sergey-krasovskiy.jpg|Achelousaurus JWE Tyrannosaurus.png|Tyrannosaurus Hive---yutyrannus-2 big.jpg|Yutyrannus Rileys_Adventures_Ankylosaurus.jpg|Ankylosaurus JWE Spinosaurus.png|Spinosaurus JWE Velociraptor.png|Velociraptor JWE Deinonychus.png|Deinonychus New giant raptor.jpg|Utahraptor Rileys_Adventures_Pachycephalosaurus.jpg|Pachycephalosaurus JWE Carnotaurus.png|Carnotaurus Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-919.jpg|Great White Shark The mermaid 2 riger.jpg|Tiger Shark Archerfish (Wild Kratts).png|Banded Archerfish Rileys_Adventures_Northern_Pike.jpg|Northern Pike JFish.png|Ocean Sunfish Rileys_Adventures_Humpback_Anglerfish.jpg|Humpback Anglerfish Rileys_Adventures_Atlantic_Sea_Nettle.jpg|Atlantic Sea Nettle Rileys_Adventures_European_Dragon.jpg|European Dragon Rugrats-go-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-877.jpg|Kelp Gull Podiceps cristatus 2 - Lake Dulverton.jpg|Great Crested Grebe Platypus (Kangaroo Jack).jpg|Platypus Tamarin, Emperor.jpg|Emperor Tamarin TWT Wolves.jpg|Northwestern Wolf 1280px-Creagrus furcatus -Galapagos Islands-8.jpg|Swallow-Tailed Gull PiliatedWoodpecker.jpeg.png|Pileated Woodpecker TigerQuoll (Wild Kratts).jpg|Tiger Quoll MSB Monkeys.png|Geoffroy's Spider Monkey DatK Dingoes.png|Dingo Arctic Wolf (Wild Kratts).png|Arctic Wolf 3355e9211aef7c89292ec1ca0f52be64.jpeg|New South Wales Koala Amazing-animals-activity-center-hedgehog.png|European Hedgehog Junior the Bison.jpg|Plains Bison Bear, Spectacled.jpg|Andean Bear Dscn5281 0.jpg|Painted Stork Little Polar Bear 2 Blue-footed Booby.png|Blue-Footed Booby Amblyrhynchus cristatus.jpg|Marine Iguana Sugar-glider-behavior.jpg|Sugar Glider GDG Coyote.png|Mearns' Coyote Violet-bellied hummingbird2.jpg|Violet-Bellied Hummingbird Condor, Andean (The Emperor's New Groove).jpg|Andean Condor Tokay Gecko.jpeg.png|Tokay Gecko Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-63.jpg|Elf Owl TLK 2 Buffalo.png|African Cape Buffalo Nasua nasua.jpg|Ring-Tailed Coati Nigel-0.jpg|Sulphur-Crested Cockatoo Flamingo, Andean.jpg|Andean Flamingo Red-bellied Piranhas (Wild Kratts).JPG|Red-Bellied Piranha Falcon, Peregrine (The Magic School Bus).jpg|Peregrine Falcon Batw 012 flyingfox.png|Grey-Headed Flying Fox 19722.png|Giant Manta Ray Hamerkop TLG.png|Hamerkop Mountain coati nasuella olivacea.jpg|Mountain Coati Paradisaea-apoda.jpg|Greater Bird-of-Paradise Simpsons Scary Vultures.png|Turkey Vulture Badger.jpg|European Badger Fee1bfac4682fead94530144ec2e6bde.jpg|Magnificent Riflebird Saut de gazelle Springbok.jpg|Springbok Badger, Honey.jpg|Cape Honey Badger Okapia johnstoni.jpg|Okapi Grey parrot.png|African Grey Parrot 1-19.jpg|King of Saxony Bird-of-Paradise Dicerorhinus sumatrensis.jpg|Sumatran Rhinoceros Monstro.jpg|Common Sperm Whale ProboscisMonkey (Wild Kratts).png|Proboscis Monkey TLM2 Seals.png|Harp Seal Pangolin sunda.jpg|Sunda Pangolin The Emus (King of the Hill).png|Emu Little Polar Bear 2 Crabs.png|Sally Lightfoot Crab 1200px-Psarocolius montezuma -near Rancho Naturalista, Cordillera de Talamanca, Costa Rica-8.jpg|Montezuma Oropendola OGP 20100901 0082-web.jpg|Wilson's Bird of Paradise Finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-7151.jpg|Green Sea Turtle Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6305.jpg|Aye-Aye PBO-4496k,medium.1458598267.jpg|Plains Viscacha Tarzan Spoonbill.png|African Spoonbill Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6307.jpg|Mountain Goat European-beaver-79519.jpg|Eurasian Beaver Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9106.jpg|Spotted Hyena Kookaburra, Laughing (The Rescuers Down Under).jpg|Laughing Kookaburra Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-1350.jpg|Ring-Tailed Lemur CITIRWN Saurus Crane.png|Sarus Crane Snow Leopard TLG.png|Snow Leopard Western-grey-kangaroo.jpg|Western Grey Kangaroo 1280px-Takin 1427.jpg|Golden Takin Greater-adjutant-standing-on-branch.jpg|Greater Adjutant JEL Python.png|Reticulated Python U-g-Q13A7OF0.jpg|Horsfield's Tarsier Boar, Wild (The Rescuers Down Under).jpg|Wild Boar GiantSquid (Wild Kratts).jpg|Giant Squid Frog wtpk.png|Common Frog 6891538-3x2-940x627.jpg|Victorian Koala San Diego Zoo Rhinoceros.jpg|Northern White Rhinoceros Deers snow white disneyland magazine.png|Roe Deer Caa7959984a1ee2858382bed8b4e4617.jpg|Saffron Toucanet Brunbj rn 005 top desktop.jpg|Himalayan Brown Bear Screenshot 2019-08-22 121129.jpg|Eastern Grey Kangaroo Yak-Bull-HD-Wallpapers.jpg|Wild Yak 20181219 211247.jpg|Hoatzin Pandas adventures kangaroo.png|Antilopine Kangaroo Shirokuma Cafe Shoebill.png|Shoebill Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6313.jpg|North American Beaver Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4143.jpg|Brown Rat PPG Raccoons.jpg|North American Raccoon Dexter's Lab Walrus.jpg|Pacific Walrus JEL Ferret.png|Black-Footed Ferret Wood duck at the lake.jpg|Wood Duck Squirrel, Eastern Grey (Ed, Edd n Eddy).jpg|Eastern Grey Squirrel Macaque, Japanese (The Powerpuff Girls Movie).jpg|Japanese Macaque Japcrane12aa.jpg|Red-Crowned Crane MSB Rides Again Tree Frog.png|Red-Eyed Tree Frog Dexter's_Lab_-_2x16_-_See_Guide-TC-.avi_snapshot_01.28_-2016.12.16_20.42.21-.jpg|Red-Tailed Hawk Owl, Barn (Song of the Sea).jpg|Barn Owl Challenging Ibexes.jpg|Alpine Ibex MSB Arctic Fox.png|Arctic Fox Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-8901.jpg|Sea Otter Caribou (Brother Bear).jpg|Woodland Caribou FHfIF Butterfly.jpg|Monarch Butterfly Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-222.jpg|Greater Kudu Impala TLG.png|Impala Horse, Mustang (Spirit).jpg|Mustang MSB Hummingbird.png|Ruby-Throated Hummingbird Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-808.jpg|Golden Eagle Azaras-agouti-side-view.jpg|Azara's Agouti Ray, reef manta.jpg|Reef Manta Ray High-Yellow Sorong Amethystine Scrub Python (Morelia amethistina).jpg|Amethystine Python 800px-Giraffa camelopardalis angolensis (courting).jpg|Angolan Giraffe 264593.jpg|Ruatan Island Agouti Nyala-Bull-Kruger-Park-Winter.jpg|Lowland Nyala Naked Mole Rat.jpg|Naked Mole Rat L glandstapir 001 1280 top desktop.jpg|Brazilian Tapir Varecia rubra.jpg|Red Ruffed Lemur American Mastodon.png|American Mastodon Gobi-bear-.jpg|Gobi Bear Varecia variegata suspensory posture2.jpg|Black and White Ruffed Lemur Eulemur Rufus.jpg|Red Lemur JWE Iguanodon.png|Iguanodon Jumpstart Sloth.jpg|Hoffmann's Two-Toed Sloth Gillenibaumann.jpg|Black-Headed Monitor JWE Herrerasaurus.png|Herrerasaurus Dasyprocta fuliginosa.jpg|Black Agouti Screenshot 2019-04-17 at 5.50.08 PM.png|Black-Tailed Jackrabbit Delphinapterus Leucas.jpg|Beluga 1280px-Heath goanna Varanus rosenbergii (8270070527).jpg|Rosenberg's Monitor Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-856.jpg|Blackbuck Jungle-book-movie-screencaps.com-3255.jpg|Cinnamon Bear 41621361374 af9e12f4f0 b.jpg|Nubian Giraffe Olympic-black-bear.jpg|Olympic Black Bear Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-1776.jpg|Bobcat Kermode Bear (Wild Kratts).png|Kermode Bear Broad-snouted-caiman.jpg|Broad-Snouted Caiman Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Agouti.png|Red-Rumped Agouti Bighorn-sheep 463 600x450.jpg|Rocky Mountain Bighorn Sheep Chelonoidis carbonaria LoroParqueTenerife red-foot tortoise IMG 5135.jpg|Red-Footed Tortoise JWE Apatosaurus.png|Apatosaurus Africanwilddogfull.jpg|African Wild Dog Whale, blue.jpg|Blue Whale 1024px-Dasyprocta prymnolopha.jpg|Black-Rumped Agouti European-Widlife-Aurochs-Backbreeding-Wild-Cattle-Facebook-Taurus Foundation.jpg|Aurochs Animals hero african spurred tortoise.jpg|African Spurred Tortoise ANI062-00340 hr tranp 2-1920x1278.jpg|Andean Porcupine Northern-hairy-nosed-wombat.jpg|Northern Hairy-Nosed Wombat Bear, Himalayan Black.jpg|Himalayan Black Bear BowheadWhale.jpeg.png|Bowhead Whale Numbat.jpg|Numbat HarpyEagle (Wild Kratts).jpg|Harpy Eagle Northern-tamandua-climbing-.jpg|Northern Tamandua Wild Kratts Ocelot.png|Ocelot 11775722235 19bb44c6e7 b.jpg|Formosan Black Bear WK Blue Marlin.jpg|Atlantic Blue Marlin Falcon, brown.jpg|Brown Falcon San Diego Zoo Safari Park Arabian Oryx.png|Arabian Oryx 800px-Masked owl mask4441.jpg|Australian Masked Owl Orange shark in hugo lek och lar 7 hugo och djuren i havet.png|Blacktip Reef Shark P9950653.JPG|Alligator Snapping Turtle Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-8797.jpg|Atlantic Bluefin Tuna CPatP Bear.png|Kodiak Bear Panthera tigris corbetti 01.jpg|Indochinese Tiger Apeldoorn Apenheul zoo Bonobo.jpg|Bonobo Crested Gibbon.jpg|Black Crested Gibbon Cebus nigritus cucullatus (Black capuchin - southern form).jpg|Black Capuchin Nile Monitor.jpg|Nile Monitor 1280px-ArgusMonitorCincinnati.jpg|Argus Monitor Bongoza.jpg|Mountain Bongo 355758.jpg|Orinoco Agouti Elephant, Sumatran.jpg|Sumatran Elephant Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3986.jpg|Narwhal Harbour-porpoise-underwater.jpg|Harbor Porpoise Snake cndrr.jpg|Boa Constrictor B8f2c94d6348e685097ad8cf77f7203d.jpg|Nigeria-Cameroon Chimpanzee Eucladoceros.jpg|Bush-Antlered Deer Figure-fig1 Q320.jpg|Black Falcon Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2315.jpg|Indian Sloth Bear Vultures Flamingos Storks.png|Hyacinth Macaw Addaxantilop 003 1280 top desktop.jpg|Addax Giraffa camelopardalis antiquorum (Vincennes Zoo) 2.jpg|Kordofan Giraffe Iberian-lynx-01-web-new.jpg|Iberian Lynx Suri-alpaca.jpg|Suri Alpaca Ursus arctos syriacus.jpg|Syrian Brown Bear 20190415 113506.jpg|American Flamingo Huacaya Alpaca.jpg|Huacaya Alpaca Bushbuck TLG.png|Bushbuck Mongoose, Banded.jpg|Banded Mongoose 1024px-Excalfactoria chinensis (aka).jpg|King Quail Bongo-mama-calf.jpg|Lowland Bongo Tibetan bear02.jpg|Tibetan Blue Bear Wombat, Common (The Rescuers Down Under).jpg|Common Wombat South-American-yellow-footed-tortoise.jpg|Yellow-Footed Tortoise Shorfacedbear.jpg|Short-Faced Bear 1280px-Possum Ring-tailed444.jpg|Common Ringtail Possum Rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-6038.jpg|Spectacled Caiman Sand goanna 1.jpg|Sand Goanna Ethiopian wolf 1.jpg|Ethiopian Wolf BBC.Walking.with.Beasts.Pt.5.Sabre.Tooth.DivX5-AC3.www.mvgroup.org.uk.avi snapshot 03.30 -2017.02.22 20.30.12-.jpg|Macrauchenia DSC00844.jpg|Chinese Giant Salamander Akashumokuyoko.jpg|Scalloped Hammerhead 52786ac5efdab49104c4e08a6df829d4.png|Shortfin Mako Mountain-Lion-in-Utah-Costa-Rica.jpg|Costa Rican Cougar 1024px-Lachesis stenophrys (3).jpg|Chochoan Bushmaster Yacare Caiman (Caiman yacare) grunting ... (29217083765).jpg|Yacare Caiman Guereza, Mantled (Tarzan).jpg|Mantled Guereza Boa, Emerald Tree.jpg|Emerald Tree Boa Ox-tales-s01e064-sawfish.jpg|Common Sawfish Cincinnati Zoo Tiger.png|Malayan Tiger Pocahontas Chipmunk.png|Eastern Chipmunk Wolf, Eastern.jpg|Eastern Wolf Dasyprocta mexicana.jpg|Mexican Agouti Paleosuchus trigonatus.jpg|Smooth-Fronted Caiman Maned-three-toed-sloth-.jpg|Maned Sloth Caudipteryx.jpg|Caudipteryx 800px-PsophiaObscuraKeulemans.jpg|Dark-Winged Trumpeter Simpsons Giant Sloth.png|Megatherium americanum LA Zoo Tiger.png|Sumatran Tiger 1280px-DasypusVellerosusWolf.jpg|Screaming Hairy Armadillo JEL Tigers.png|South China Tiger Goose, Canada (Brother Bear 2).jpg|Canada Goose Metridiochoerus.jpg|Metridiochoerus B9 CHBkIcAEksWV.jpg|Southern Rockhopper Penguin Southern-hairy-nosed-wombat.jpg|Southern Hairy-Nosed Wombat Coelophysis-encyclopedia-3dda.jpg|Coelophysis Sivatheriumgiganteum3.jpg|Sivatherium Dimetrodon bbc.png|Dimetrodon P1461918146-3.jpg|Coiban Agouti Sun-bear-75895.jpg|Sun Bear Cockatoo, yellow-tailed black.jpg|Yellow-Tailed Black Cockatoo Diprotodon.jpg|Diprotodon Dodo.bird.wildkratts02.png|Dodo The Great Prince of The Forest.jpg|Elk Puma (Puma concolor).jpg|Eastern South American Cougar 1024px-Sapajus xanthosternos 3.jpg|Yellow-Breasted Capuchin Doedicurus.jpg|Doedicurus C58a38d2-98fc-4e4c-87a0-9947f7b26769.jpg|Smilodon fatalis Magpie goose 02.jpg|Magpie Goose 6a010535647bf3970b0115709f6528970b.jpg|Markhor LA Zoo Mountain Tapir.png|Mountain Tapir 1280px-Dasyprocta punctata (Gamboa, Panama).jpg|Central American Agouti Stokesosaurus.jpg|Stokesosaurus Jumpstart Tamandua.jpg|Southern Tamandua Caracal (Wild Kratts).png|Caracal Camptosaurus PD.png|Camptosaurus Grey wolf mexico.jpg|Mexican Wolf Elephant trunk snake.jpg|Elephant Trunk Snake Anaconda, Yellow.jpg|Yellow Anaconda Giraffe TLG.png|Masai Giraffe Oophaga pumilio (Strawberry poision frog) (2532163201).jpg|Strawberry Poison Frog Pilot Whale.jpg|Short-Finned Pilot Whale Chimpanzee-Main-1280x600.jpg|Central Chimpanzee Imagessgd.jpg|Deinosuchus 191677-004-7445B21F.jpg|Capybara Far cry primal cave lion.png|Eurasian Cave Lion Possum, Common Brushtail.jpg|Common Brushtail Possum Ox-tales-s01e100-swan.jpg|Mute Swan Canetoadmale.jpg|Cane Toad Mallard.jpg|Mallard Micrurus frontalis Brazil DF.jpg|Southern Coral Snake Finding_Dory_Destiny.jpg|Whale Shark Barracuda.jpg|Great Barracuda Stanley Capuchin.png|White-Headed Capuchin ChainCatshark016.jpg|Chain Catshark Atlantic_Swordfish_ZT.png|Swordfish Southern-stingray-Large.jpg|Southern Stingray Sea_Level_Pup.jpg|Whitespotted Bamboo Shark IMG_1202.jpg|Dunkleosteus Mr._Ray.png|Spotted Eagle Ray Monkey, Common Squirrel (Rio 2).jpg|Common Squirrel Monkey Brother-bear-disneyscreencaps.com-7066.jpg|Sockeye Salmon PPG Mouse.jpg|House Mouse Marmoset, Pygmy (The Powerpuff Girls Movie).jpg|Pygmy Marmoset TLK 2019 Bushbaby.png|Senegal Bushbaby TLK 2019 Dik Diks.png|Kirk’s Dik-Dik Helmeted Guineafowl (Wild Kratts).png|Helmeted Guineafowl Dexter's Lab Stoats.png|Stoat Normal TLG S1 E10 0184.jpg|Serval Snowy Owl (Wild Kratts).png|Snowy Owl MSB Blackbirds.png|Red-Winged Blackbird Plateosaurus-encyclopedia-3dda.jpg|Plateosaurus Quagga.jpg|Quagga Pteranodon-encyclopedia-3dda.jpg|Pteranodon 3879b112d22a72436ba532e150e20b6f.jpg|Wild Turkey Anchor.jpg|Great Hammerhead Hare, Arctic.jpg|Arctic Hare Resplendent-quetzal.jpg|Resplendent Quetzal Moray Eel (Wild Kratts).png|Green Moray Hamadrayas 02b.jpg|Hamadryas Baboon 800px-Iguana delicatissima in Coulibistrie e04.jpg|Lesser Antillean Iguana Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-4934.jpg|Blue Jay Tumblr inline nl27j6oyIE1rx4yme.jpg|Protarchaeopteryx Plesiosaurus-encyclopedia-3dda.jpg|Plesiosaurus JEL Magellanic Penguins.png|Magellanic Penguin Giraffes niger newby.jpg|West African Giraffe 6a00d834201dce53ef00e54f01c51e8833-500wi.jpg|Galah 1280px-Lesser Sooty Owl at Bonadio's Mabi Wildlife Reserve.jpg|Lesser Sooty Owl 800px-Giraffa camelopardalis thornicrofti.jpg|Rhodesian Giraffe Freedo.png|Gelada Flamingo oregon zoo.jpg|Lesser Flamingo Tugatheseaturtle-2.jpg|Leatherback Sea Turtle Gigantopithecus.jpg|Gigantopithecus Cockatoo, Palm.jpg|Palm Cockatoo Quetzalcoatlus-movie-3dda.jpg|Quetzalcoatlus Tasmanian.tiger.wildkratts.png|Thylacine Gerenuk.jpg|Gerenuk TSLotZ Giraffe.png|Rothschild's Giraffe Simpsons Clownfish.png|Ocellaris Clownfish Falkland-Island-wolf-mounted-skin.jpg|Warrah Rodger Williams Park Zoo Sloth.png|Linnaeus's Two-Toed Sloth Wandering Albatross flying over the South Atlantic (5656444654).jpg|Wandering Albatross Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4583.jpg|Grévy's Zebra Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-142.jpg|American Robin Ai 1271242006700.jpg|Japanese Serow Gila Monster (Wild Kratts).png|Gila Monster Largelionsmanejellyfish.jpg|Lion's Mane Jellyfish Pale-throated-three-toed-sloth-showing-claws.jpg|Pale-Throated Sloth AdeliePenguin.jpg|Adélie Penguin Loon, Red-Throated.jpg|Red-Throated Loon Eland, Giant.jpg|Giant Eland FeathersFromSmurfs.jpg|White Stork Fossa (Madagascar).jpg|Fossa Florida-manatee-kings-bay-615.jpg|West Indian Manatee SOOTY OWL @ SCRUBBY CREEK 21APRIL15 (2).jpg|Greater Sooty Owl Goblin-shark.jpg|Goblin Shark Whale, False Killer.jpg|False Killer Whale Rugrats-go-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-5289.jpg|Slow Loris CM Capture Chinta.png|Long-Tailed Chinchilla IMG 9098.JPG|Grey Falcon Yo-Kai Watch-Tamarin.jpeg|Golden Lion Tamarin JWE Parasaurolophus.png|Parasaurolophus Brookfield Zoo Horse.png|Przewalski's Horse Panagiotis.PNG|Ground Pangolin Iguana.jpg|Green Iguana Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps com-7416.jpg|Common Raven LambeosaurusNT.jpg|Lambeosaurus False Water Cobra.jpg|False Water Cobra 1024px-Grey-winged Trumpeter Psophia crepitans Side 1700px.jpg|Grey-Winged Trumpeter Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-2269.jpg|Tufted Capuchin Yo-Kai Watch Hawk.jpg|African Harrier Hawk Batw 018 handfishes.png|Giant Mudskipper Wooly Rhino.jpg|Woolly Rhinoceros 0a0ac93d748989220fa63e00f61550cd.jpg|White-Tailed Mongoose 1024px-Callocephalon fimbriatum male - Callum Brae.jpg|Gang-Gang Cockatoo JWE Gallimimus.png|Gallimimus Titanotylopus-nebraskensis-2015-738x591.jpg|Titanotylopus IMG_3431_edited.jpg|Smooth Hammerhead Ox-tales-s01e064-shark.jpg|Longfin Mako Bull_Sharkowski.jpg|Bull Shark IMG_0110.jpg|Giant Oarfish Help-im-a-fish-disneyscreencaps.com-2980.jpg|Leviathan Peter-pan2-disneyscreencaps.com-6850.jpg|Kraken Megalo.jpg|Megalodon IMG_0145.jpg|Stonefish TN_Sand_Tiger_Shark.png|Sand Tiger Shark Category:Species List Category:Riley's Adventures Animals